The great prank wars
by snakeygirl
Summary: PETA and Katniss kit saw bramblestar dropping stink bombs. They knew this was the end. Spotted star was evilly laughing while throwing woopie cushions. The prank wars would destroy the clans.
1. The beginning of chaos

Spotted star yawned on the sunning rocks. Sneaking past river clan was surprisingly easy. " oh so you forgot that yor grounded huh!" Leopard breath dragged spotted star back to thunderclan. " help me cheescakione kenobi yor my only hope". " no calling on your evil dad". " but moooooooommmmmm he is in shadow clan too u know". " and that's why he is going to be in for it when I see him". Spotted star was older than leopard breath but leopard breath was still her mom. She was " the paradox daughter" from myths and legends. Cheesecake kit and nyan kit were chasing after the all powerful tangle talon of multicolored tom cats and orange pelt of avoiding loving moms (spottedstar). Suddenly the paradox granddaughter, wild night ( older than spottedstar) jumped out and tackled the nearest cute tom. Meanwhile lake storm was preparing for the apocalypse ( this is before yellow fang hypnotized her to be crazy and start the prank wars.) boo ( tangle talon) stole leopard breaths muffins and throws the muffins into the dirt pile. We see leopard breath destroy the world using the evil book " twilight).


	2. Halloween

Spotted star was happily eating Carmel apples. this means it's halloween special time! Spotted star pulls out a creepy doll. Leopard breath pulls out a human wig. Orange pelt has bat wings. Tangle talon is all dressed up as a shark. Moon moon has a derp face as usual. Lion blaze has a mane. Ivy pool is dressed as ivy. Dove wing is dressed as an angel. Tiger star was acting out the devil. Everyone was in the Halloween spirit.

spotted star walked porch to porch yelling trick or treat. Spotted star instantly becomes fatter. Orange pelt is hiding under the bed. Tangle talon had wrecked leopard breaths Halloween cheesecake party. Moon moon was her head. Tiger star was attacking people with a chainsaw. Lion blaze was howling at the moon. Ivy pool was standing awkwardly in the corner. Wild night was going to the craziest parties ever. Suddenly spotted star saw an odd cat with odd tentacles and suddenly thing went static. Slendercat!

please message me characters you want to add. To be continued...


	3. Scourge?

Suddenly the clans heard evil music play in the background. "Huh?" Spotted star screamed "scourge has returned to the crazy clans. All hail scourge!" " he is mine!" Leopard breath was hurtling toward him. Luckily for tangle talon (spotted stars mate) spotted star was loyal. "He is so adorable" spotted star said shocked. Orange pelt tackled his mom to keep her from agrivating tangle talon. Unluckily for spotted star her mate was not quite as loyal and Orange pelt is her adopted son (though she will never admit it). Star kit was almost entirely ignored by her mom. The reason why was Orange pelt had a disorder called "I hate everything including mom". Star kit though spent a lot of time playing with her dad. She blamed her dad. He had scared Orange pelt out of caring for anything last Halloween. Of course the other reason is that Orange pelt is based off of the authors cat and star kit needed less time on the story because she is too awesome to become a lowly fanfiction cat. Spotted star was mad at her for not joining the story earlier. Star kit was dressed up as a dog determined to take vengeance on tangle talon for scaring her brother. Jaws music turns on in the background.


	4. An evil apprentice

Scourge said"have come with a new apprentice of evil. Welcoming Jaysong!" A wimpy looking black white cat walked up. "Um hi my name is Jaysong." Suddenly Jaysong stole tangletalons candy and jay feathers stick! "Nooooooooo my beautiful stick. You monster!" "Yay you stole my mates candy!" Spotted star ran around explaining why her mate did not need more sugar because he was clinically insane.


	5. More evil cats!

Firstly I would like to mention that I have never read star kits prophecy. The name of my star kit is entirely unrelated. Next I have set the writing to be humorous so I have inserted misspelled words.

jay song introduced fireflame who was destined to burn down the forest. Frost frost introduced himself as the reincarnation of moon moon. Foxy wolf was a weird mutated fox wolf cat. Bird fire was just a cat who had accidently walked too close to fireflame and burst up in flames while eating a bird.

Frost frost melted when fireflame walked past her. Foxy wolf evilly tried to mutate chickens and squirrels with a never rotting mixture. The result was chicken mcnuggets. Bird fire ran into the sun and turned into a Phoenix. Jay song evilly laughed and screamed "I hate chicken!" Instantly spotted star tackled him and forced him to eat chicken mcnuggets.

Suddenly the evil twighlight character, Edward, appeared. "If you are truly evil you will read twighlight!" Spotted star screamed "don't do it there is no returning from the Edward side!" "Does that your on team Jacob?" "No I just hate the book" (no offense twighlight lovers). Miley Cyrus appeared with Justin bieber! "Noooooooo the evil never ends does it!" Spotted star lost one of her life's from hatred pouring out creating a nuclear bomb like effect. Suddenly four and the people from divergent appeared. "Back! Be gone evil!" "Um leopard breath, divergent isn't as evil as Justin bieber and Miley Cyrus..." Leopard breath lost a life being shot by four for being "insane".

suddenly police sirens sounded. "Oh no! They found the body!" Spotted star dived into the bushes. "We are here looking for a insane cat named spotted star. We are here to bring her to sunny side insane asylum."

will spotted star escape? Will Edward finally be destroyed? Find out more in the next chapter of the great prank wars!

Please note that I will only accept constructive suggestions, notices from leopard breath, character suggestions, and intresting warrior cat facts from now on. Lately some people have been very mean to me and I do have my own problems so please do not be rude in your comments. I am very emotional and would appreciate a little consideration before you post a rude comment. Consider the fact I never read star kits prophecy and have a brain disorder.


	6. Pranks!

It started when bramblestar threw a stink bomb at leopard breath. In vengeance leopard breath hid a water bucket on top of his den. Then spotted star hid a woopie cushion on crow feathers seat. Crow feather retaliated with giving spotted star the book twighlight. Orange pelt had given fire star a wedgie. Tangle talon had stolen the muffins. Wild night had told bumble stripe that dove wing loved him. Lion blaze had broken jay feathers stick. Star kit hid ants in ant pelts pelt. Lake storm had trapped Katniss kit in a tree. PETA kit looked around. The prank wars would destroy the clans.

yellow fang was hypnotizing frost frost to eat fox dung. Moon moon was hiding a snake in sandstorms den. Jay song had been pranked by all the kits. Cloud tails tail had been mistaken for a marshmallow. Lily kit had found coffee (I love that fanfiction). Ivy pool had found poison ivy in her den. Black star had been painted black (finally he fits his name). Edward had been stuffed in the dirt pile. Miley Cyrus would be discovered in a trash can. Justin bieber would be in Antarctica (now we don't have to fight over how to get rid of him). Loki will be named king of the clans. The police that came to steal spotted star would be found dead from over pranking.

Will new police come to take spotted star away? Will Justin bieber become a Popsicle? Find out in the next chapter...


	7. Insanity strikes!

Suddenly the cops grabbed spotted star and brought her to sunny side insane asylum. "We all float down here!" "Uh oh... The people here have read the book "it"... "Friends!" Spotted star happily indulged in watching murder mysteries. Sadly the people in lab coats took the murder mystery shows away. Suddenly Dora got turned on! " no! Just give me electric therapy!"

"I wonder how spotted star is doing in the looney bin?" "We have decided to release spotted star due to how irreversible her craziness is." "Yay!" Spotted star ran over and hugged orange pelt.


	8. Gobble gobble

"I made Popsicles!" Spottedstar walked in at the feast of pranks with Popsicles. "Mommy? You don't make Popsicles. Why did you make Popsicles?" Starkit opened the fridge. In the fridge the turkey was missing. "Mom! You ate the turkey ahead of time! Wait! Weren't we supposed to turn Justin bieber into a Popsicle in this chapter? Mom, what did you do?" Suddenly a new pair of cops arrived. "Eating the thanksgiving turkey ahead of time is a crime punishable by missing out on thanksgiving." The cops took spottedstar away. Bramblestar shrugged and then threw a stink bomb at a random clan cat. Petakit and katnisskit ran away covering their noses. leopardbreath sighed. This was how every thanksgiving went. Orange pelt would be glad his mom was taken by the cops, bramblestar would be thankful for pranks, katnisskit and Petakit would be kissing in the corner, and the turkey would be in spottedstar'a stomach. Once again spottedstar was in the insane asylum.

A short story about starkit's name:

one day at star fest, a miniature version of comicon, the writer was reading warriors. Suddenly she wanted to name one of the clan cats starfest. Because she was very young at the time, she didn't realize that starkit might eventually become starstar. Because most of the characters have been suggested, from book, or created by the author, starkit was added as spottedstar's kit.


End file.
